Alyss Baraen
Alyss Baraen'' (real name: Kazuko Nakamae) is an Outsider Human who came to Gensokyo for reasons that can only be described as 'boredom'. She has participated in various incidents, often ending up being one of the main heroes. : '''Alyss Baraen (Kazuko Nakamae)' : Species: Human (Outsider) : Abilities: Teleportation, access to mass explosives : Age: Early to mid teens. : Occupation: 'Student, Leader of Visionary Requiem, Captain of VR Bomber Unit : '''Location: '''Visionary Requiem HQ : (Note: Orizen photo is from here) : '''DNA: '''3.39:alyss:91:151:241:157:150:86:0:0:0:0:0:1D1710 (colour hat red) : 3.39:Kazuko:91:283:102:198:56:7:0:0:0:0:0:EA0000 Name Her alias, ''Alyss Baraen, is strangely written in both Katakana and Kanji, as '''ア'リス.薔薇園.' Her Surname Baraen (薔薇園)' '''means 'Rose Garden'. Her first name ''Alyss is a variant of the Old German name Alice, and thus she is likely to be mistaken for Alice Margatroid, whose name is spelt with the same katakana. The meaning of Alyss is 'noble and exalted'. Her real name, '''中前和子(Nakamae Kazuko), however, is spelt in full Kanji. Her surname ''Nakamae (中前)' '''was a loosely translated surname that meant 'in front', a call to how Alyss seems to be the 'main character'. Her first name' '''Kazuko (和子) meant 'Harmony Child', and she is anything but. Abilities Thought yet to be explained fully, Alyss has the ability to teleport to wherever her eyes can see. It seems the limitation of this ability is if she is teleporting herself and an object of a heavier mass than hers, however one can outsmart her by moving faster than her eye. Her hat looks like a sort of 'hammerspace' device, but in actuality, she uses it as a teleporting medium. Even a large MK 19 can be teleported to her location through the hat. Unlike most inhabitants of Gensokyo, she is not born with other offensive abilities, nor are her attacks magical. She uses purely man-made explosives from the outside world. These include any types from generic bombs to rocket or grenade launchers. Arm for Arms was meant to explain where she got all these, that is to say by means ANYONE could do, but it has since been discontinued. Personality and Character It's clear from the start Alyss is a very chirpy person. She's usually informally polite, saying 'Yo!' or 'Sup!' alot, and becomes even more hyper when in a battle with someone. She also often comes off as a Type 2 Anti-Hero. She has a snarky side to her and is rather rash, though she has heroic intentions. To closer friends like Seth or her subordinates, she can even become a non-romantic Tsundere, slapping them and then proceeding to hug them. Despite this, she has a calm side to her too. For example, she encouraged a couple of friends to forgive and forget any arguments caused by others. While she still believes to be 'growing' in this sense, Alyss is very proud of her Christian beliefs. She will refrain from talking about them most of the time, especially in Shinto Gensokyo, but when situations arise, she will speak very passionately about Jesus and the like. In Asylum of Souls, she caused an entire false incident as a solution to one of her members (Sadako Mikoto) being assaulted and assisting Yumemi Okazaki to recover a stolen invention, simply because she believed God told her to. It has not been confirmed in order to not offend, but it has been strongly implied God told her to do this false incident to draw out Zainan Yurushi and heal the latter's broken state, as told by Celeste In Eternal Darkness Sidestory, it has been revealed that she was once a witch, entitled 'The Witch of Destiny', under the influence/peer pressure of Elysion. However, when another friend disowned her due to her cruelty, she broke down and subsequently gave up all her magical abilities. She has been disgusted by her own cruel behaviour of the past, which created Gerhild, the personification of her id. They have reconciled, though. Persona 4 Style. History Because Alyss had lived in the Outside World for a long time, living a generally normal and peaceful school life, not much has been revealed about anything significant before the formation of VR, though it is known that she had met Elyse at a young age along with several other members, and had tried becoming a witch before, though quit due to a vague incident. Visionary Origins had revealed that she was the one who considered moving the premises of VR to Gensokyo. For a month or two, Alyss and Elyse toured Gensokyo for a while to get a feel of how this new Gensokyo (i.e. Walfas Club Gensokyo) worked, making an incident of their own and even participating an incident, namely, The Eclipse . After the incident had concluded, they finalised their location and negotiated with Yukari and Kurisu. This is also the first chronological time (Eclipse didn't count, that was me being lazy) we see the two in their new VR outfits. Relationships Fan Characters: *Elyse Hakujou (Close friend, co-worker in VR) *The Bomber Unit (Leader) *Sachiko Watanabe (Close friend) *Dylan Lai (Close friend) *Chika Yurushi (Close friend) *Celeste D'Elia (Friend, high respect?) *Everyone else in VR (Leader, either a friend or mutual respect) *Seth Bird (Close friend) *Sore Thunder Hikari (friend) *Kurisu Youseikyo (friend and ally) *Paul Miller (friend and ally) *KB (Strained/Occassional Ally) *Aero (Mutual respect) * Daichi Akako (Enemy) * Shinji Karuma (Former enemy, friend?) * Joe Palmer (Friend) Canon Characters: *Reimu Hakurei (Friend and Ally) *Yukari Yakumo (Ally, depends on her to stay in Gensokyo) *Marisa Kirisame (Friend and Ally) *Alice Margatroid (Friend and Ally) *Cirno and Team (9) (Friend) *Rumia Yagami (Strained Ally, slight grudge) *Yuuka Kazami (Annoyance) *Keine Kamishirasawa (Strained Ally, mutual respect) *Human Village (Enemies) *Elefseus (fangirl) Trivia *Despite what Marisa believed, Alyss still has a family and is still a student. They have been mentioned several times, but shown only once and her brother, Keitaro Nakamae, introduced. *The parts about Alyss being a witch and then subsequently quitting were based off actual events. Before I started using Walfas, she was a Mage AND a witch. The flashback where her friend abandoned her was loosely based off an actual RP I did where Alyss was scolded for the same reason, but she only stopped being a 'cruel' witch. Her abandoment of magic was only based off me changing her entire story completely. *She REALLY likes Swerve's 'willpower' ability, if only because she can avoid certain forced effects such as possession, mind-control, etc. *Much like myself, her favorite food is Salmon Sashimi. *Many canons exist as shows and games in her universe, including Touhou, which is why she is very Genre Savvy about Gensokyo. *As a result, she also knows about the Incubators and has killed every one she had encountered. KB has managed to (eventually) earn some trust by revealing he doesn't turn Magical Girls into witches, but their relationship is still strained. *Kidowa's Embrace the Darkness Sidestory revealed she has played Persona 4, despite probably not being the legal age. This explains why she knows more or less the situation during her fight with Gerhild and during Embrace the Darkness. *She also has appeared to play Portal 2, due to using Lemonades on occassion. *Sound Horizon also exists as a band in her universe, much like the real world, although after entering Gensokyo, she slowly realizes all the stories were in fact real. This contributes to her eventual decision to save Elef from witchdom. *As shown here, she strongly dislikes nihilists. *She has a certain grudge against myself, the author, seeing me as a jerk who writes stories and messes around with the lives of the characters for the amusement of myself and others. Though, this may have been my intention all along... *Because the Author knows nothing about Magic: The Gathering, Alyss feels odd about the Way of Magic used by Sore and Paul, calling it 'a really complicated card-game way of categorizing magic'. *I'm trying to get her into D&D now (Quoteth a really tired Yukii (I'm just a buddy here byeeeeee)) Category:Kigurou-Enkou